


I Thought You Knew

by XxMissfitsxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Harry is a bit of a Badass, M/M, Tom Riddle is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMissfitsxX/pseuds/XxMissfitsxX
Summary: Harry and Tom have been friends for a few months. They met in class almost a month after Tom first started going to Hogwarts Academy. Since then they've been really good friends. Even when Tom would get mad at Harry over stupid shite, Harry stuck with him. Even when Hermione told him Tom wasn’t good for him and Ron told him all the shite he put his friends before him through. It wasn’t until Tom blew up at Harry over something Harry didn’t do when Harry realized how right his friends were. Now Tom thinks Harry has started rumors and has come to deal with Harry.It’s funny cause Harry thought he knew.





	I Thought You Knew

Harry didn’t understand why this was happening. He couldn’t pinpoint where everything started going downhill.

He and Tom had stuck through thick and thin. Despite them only being friends for a few months, Harry was close to considering Tom as his brother.

They were always there for each other. When Harry needed someone to talk to he was there, when Tom was going through some shite he helped him. He gave advice that always seemed to calm Tom down and Tom was there when Ron and Hermione were busy.

He had been warned that where Tom goes drama follows, but the same have been said about him. It wasn’t until they had their first falling out that he started to question it.

...

They had been invited to a party, Harry’s first party.

It was dark in the house, strobe lights the only thing allowing them to see glimpses of the interior decorations.

There were many on the ‘dance floor’, which was just the living room void of all the furniture. Bodies moved against each other, hands wandered. Harry wondered how people called it dancing.

“Come on! I think the drinks are in the kitchen!” Tom yelled over the music. He grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him through the crowd. Tom must have been here before to be able to find the kitchen, the strobe lights barely lighting the way.

When they entered the kitchen, Harry felt like he was able to breath again. “Tom, I don’t think I should be drinking. If my Aunt and Uncle find out-“

“Don’t worry Harry, everything will be fine! Besides if worst comes to worst you can always spend the night at my place.” Tom grinned and Harry couldn’t help but return it.

It was his first party. His chance to get drunk and have a good time. It was a night he didn’t have to live up to expectations of his friends and family.

_‘Not like I care about what Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia expect.’_

With that thought in mind, he grabbed the plastic shot cup handed to him and tossed it back. He quickly began coughing at the burn as it slid down his throat.

“Woah Harry, it’s your first time. You gotta prepare yourself.” Tom said as he downed his shot as if it was nothing but water.

“Yeah..” was all he was able to manage as he grabbed some pop and chased the shot. The burn easing just a bit.

Tom looked at Harry for a second before fixing a drink. Pouring vodka half way then filling the remainder of the plastic cup with pop. “Here, sip on this. If you want more I can make you another one. Or if it’s too much I can get you some beer.”

“Thanks Tom, I appreciate it.”

“No problem Harry, what are friends for?” With a dazzling smile, he grabbed Harry again and lead him out of the kitchen into the living room.

Harry sighed, he didn’t particularly want to go back out there but he was here to have fun.

Tom seemed to be searching for someone as they stood in the hallway. He pulled Harry along, seeming to finally find who he was looking for. “Greyback!” Tom called out.

A man that looked to be in his late twenties turned around. He grinned when he spotted Tom, it turned feral when his eyes laid on Harry.

Harry shivered at the look, he felt like prey as the eyes looked him up and down.

“Hey Riddle, who’s your friend?” Greyback licked his lips.

Harry took a step back, not wanting to be near the man.

“He’s off limits Greyback, underaged.” Tom stood in front of Harry protectively and Harry felt grateful.

“Aww, spoil my fun. If he’s underaged what’s he doin’ here?”

“It’s his first party, wanted to show him a good time.”

Greyback grinned at Harry again and Harry felt bile rise in his throat. Greyback looked at him like he was a meal to be conquered. His wolffish grin did nothing to put him at ease.

“I could show him a wonderful time.” Greyback laughed when Tom frowned. “I’m jokin’! Chill out. I won’t touch ‘im.” Tom didn’t seem so reassured and grabbed Harry’s hand again.

“Right, well I just wanted to let you know I was here. You got enough right?”

“Yeah, I do. ‘Course not many are going to be there. You can bring cutie if you want to. If this his first party I assume he hasn’t done anything.”

Harry looked at them confused. He didn’t know what they were talking about and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

“You would be correct, I think he’d enjoy it though. I’m gonna go get another drink. Later Greyback!”

“See ya Tom, cutie.” Greyback winked and Harry just barely hid the shiver.

More than glad to get out of the room and into the kitchen, he quickly followed Tom.

“What were you guys talking about?” Harry asked when they were alone in the kitchen. Tom fixed his drink quickly and efficiently.

“Oh, Greyback’s known for throwing the best parties. Only certain people get to got to the back and smoke. It’s nothing too bad, just weed.”

Harry didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to get high for the first time in front of strangers, but he also didn’t want to be left alone.

Downing his drink he nodded at Tom. He was here to have fun after all.

“Great, come on. Unless you want another drink?.”

Harry could already feel the effects of the drink he just finished. If he had another one he’d probably be drunk and he didn’t want that if he was going to be high as well.

He just hope he didn’t make a fool out of himself.

…

Harry was floating. That’s the only way he could explain it. It felt like he wasn’t in his body. Sounds were dimmed and colors were enhanced.

If he had to describe the way everything looked, he’d say it was like watching a animated movie or a video game. The thought had him giggling.

“You good Harry?” Tom asked and it set Harry off again.

“I’m good. I feel bloody fantastic!” His grin was large and little giggles slipping out here and there.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Hey, you see that blond over there? He hasn’t stopped looking over here.”

Harry turned to look where Tom was pointing at and his jaw dropped. “Malfoy?”

“You know him?” Tom asked but Harry ignored it. Harry couldn’t believe that Draco Malfoy was here. He didn’t think the arrogant ‘holier-than-thou’ would be at a party like this. Without thinking he stood up and made his way over to the blond, staggering a little.

“Malfoy.” He calles and the blond looked up.

“Yes Potter?”

Harry stared for a second. The blond hair that looked soft to the touch was loose from it usual slicked back state, his eyes glazed and dilated. The green button up he wore clung to his chest, hinting at the muscles the blond got most likely from being on the football team. His legs were clashed in black jeans and Harry wondered what his arsed looked like in them.

Carefully leaning over, he kissed the blond. He miscalculated and ended up kissing the corner of his lips. Not letting it bring him down, he sat in the blonds lap and attached his lips to Malfoy’s.

Malfoy kissed him back, his hands landing on Harry’s lips. Whistles and cheers could be heard in the background, which Harry paid no attention to. All he could focus on was the way the blond felt against him. The way he tasted when Harry clumsily slid his tongue across his lips.

Malfoy quickly took control of the kiss, his hands sliding up from his hips to rest in his hair. Harry’s own hands clenched Malfoy’s shoulders and he began to grind down. He moaned when he felt the others hardness.

“Get a room!” Someone yelled and the others laughed.

“Aw, I was enjoying the show!” Someone else yelled and more laughter.

Malfoy broke the kiss and gently pushed Harry off his lap. Harry watched as he stood and offered his hand. Happily taking the hand, the blond helped him to his feet and began leading him somewhere.

He didn’t notice the glare Tom sent him.

…

The party was over and people were leaving. Draco had left early, stating that his parents would have a fit if he was out all night.

After they had gotten each other off, Draco didn’t want to go all the way without Harry being able to consent, they laid there and talked. They seemed to have more in common than they thought and got along well. Before Draco had left, he had given Harry his number and told him to text him.

Harry wasn’t too worried about going home since he was going to spend the night at Tom’s. Or so he thought he was.

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea for you to stay. I think you should go home.” Tom said as they walked out the house. Harry stopped and stared, slowly starting to panic.

“But you said I could stay if it go too bad. I’m still high Tom!” He was panicking, he didn’t want to go home and get in trouble for smoking.

Tom just shrugged his shoulders and walked to his car.

Sighing, Harry got in. He began to prepare himself for the monumental amount of trouble he was about to get in.

As soon as he got home, his Uncle began yelling at him. Calling him a delinquent and telling him not to bring any drugs into his house. He sent him to his room, and told him not to come out unless he needed to use the bathroom. He was grounded for three weeks.

…

“Harry, he’s a bad influence on you! Drinking and smoking? You’re only 16! You shouldn’t be hanging out with an 18 year old that late, especially if he’s going to have you doing illegal things!” Hermione scolded him when he had called her the next afternoon. He winced as her volume rose.

“ ‘Mione please, my head is killing me.” He groaned as he buried his head under the pillow, hoping to block out the sunlight that managed to sneak past his curtains.

“Well, I say it’s well deserved. You know better than to do drugs and drink Harry.”

“Calm down ‘Mione,” Ron’s voiced carried over the receiver. “It’s not like he did it and slept with a random person.”

“Well..”

“Harry you didn’t!” Hermione cried and Harry winced again.

“Technically no, I didn’t sleep with a random person. I just.. sorta.. fooled around with Draco.” Harry braced himself for the roar he knew was coming.

“WHAT!? You slept with Malfoy!?” Ron screamed and Harry groaned as his headache reached an almost unbearable level.

“No,” he whispered. Even his own voice agitated his head. “I didn’t sleep with him. We just gave each other blow jobs. He didn’t want to have sex unless I was completely sober.”

“Aw ew! Mate, too much information. What happened to you two hating each other?” Ron asked and Harry had to smile.

“Afterwards we sat and got to know each other. He gave me his number, we’ve been texting.” He said as he sent a text to Draco, telling him what he thought of Professor Umbridge. The new P.E coach.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Harry? Usually these kind of relationships don’t end well.” Hermione asked and Harry rolled his eyes. At Hermione’s concerns and Draco’s response.

“Yeah I’m sure Hermione. I’m glad I went, even if I got in trouble.”

“I still can’t believe Tom took you there!” Hermione fumed and Harry had began to chuckle before remembering the way Tom was acting.

“I think Tom is upset at something. I don’t know what, but I think it has to deal with me. He won’t answer any of my texts.”

“Good! You shouldn’t be hangin out with him anyway if he brings you to parties like that!”

“Give it a rest Hermione, let the boy live a little.” Ron yelped, most likely getting smacked in the back of the head.

Harry shook his head. He wondered if this is what it was like to have parents.

…

The next week, Tom refused to talk to him.

No matter how hard he tried in class Tom ignored him. As soon as the bell rang he was packing up and leaving without a glance.

It bugged Harry seeing as he didn’t understand what he did wrong, but was too busy dealing with the extra chores his Uncle gave him, hanging with Ron and Hermione when they weren’t off on their own, and spending time with Draco.

Finally getting sick of being ignored, he cornered Tom.

“What did I do to make you so mad?” Harry asked after school. Draco had left with his friends, Ron and Hermione had went on a ‘study date’.

“Nothing.” Tom tried to push past him.

“Bullshite. What did I do wrong Tom?”

“You want to know what you did wrong Potter? I’ll tell you what. I show you someone who I was interested in and you went and fucked him! That’s what’s fucking wrong.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. He was expecting something more… serious.

“Really? I didn’t know that Tom, you didn’t say that. All you said was that he kept looking over at us. I don’t know what I was thinking, I normally wouldn’t do something bold like that, but you can’t blame me for it. You didn’t say you were interested, you just told me he kept looking. If you were so interested why didn’t you go up to him? Why would you point him out to me?” Harry was getting angry. Did Tom really stop talking to him over something that would have been a one night stand when there were plenty of people would would love a night with the brunette?

“That’s besides the point, I had my eye on him and you went and kissed him then let him take you to another room like a whore!”

Harry gaped. Did Tom just call him a whore? For doing what he was going to do? Glaring, Harry walked away without another word.

…

  
“He called you a what?” Draco asked that night on the phone. Harry was still angry. He did his chores in record time so he could talk to Draco.

“A whore. For going off into another room with you. He was going to do the same.”

“No he wouldn’t have. I wouldn’t have given him the time of day. He’s nothing compared to you, I was looking at you anyways.”

Harry gave a small smile but it died quickly as he thought of how petty Tom was being.

“I just can’t believe he stopped talking to me over that. I got in trouble because of that.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t need him. You got me Scarhead.”

“Thanks Ferret.”

…

When Harry had told what Hermione and Ron what Tom said and what Draco said about it, they agreed with Draco.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing with him but Draco’s right Harry. If Tom is going to act like that you shouldn’t hang around him. He’s 18 but he’s acting like a 15 year old.” Ron said as they made their way to Chemistry with Professor Snape. The man had a grudge against his father and took it out on him.

“I know.”

Despite what they said, he forgave Tom when he had asked for forgiveness. They were confused on why he forgave him but he couldn’t explain it to them. Tom seemed sincerely apologetic.

He forgave him, but he wouldn’t forget.

…

The next time Tom blew up on him, he gave up the idea of a friendship.

Their friendship had been rocky since the party, Tom always finding a way to get angry at Harry for some reason.

Hermione and Ron kept questioning why he gave Tom the time of day, Draco was just happy to take his mind off of Tom.

It wasn’t until Tom came up to him that made Harry realize how crazy Tom was.

“The fuck Potter!?” He yelled as he walked up to him in the middle of the hall. It was lunch and many stopped to watch.

“What?” Harry asked as he held Draco back from saying anything.

“Why the fuck are you telling people I snort coke and have a child I won’t support!?” Tom yelled and many began to whisper.

Harry was completely confused. He had never said anything like that.

“Where did you hear that from?”

“People are saying you said that I tweak and won’t support my son. Why would you say shit like that?” Tom was turning red from his anger and his hands were tightly balled in a fist.

“I never said anything like that! You know me Tom, when have I ever participated in gossip let alone start any?” Harry asked and took a step in front of Draco. If Tom started swinging, he didn’t want Draco to get hit.

“Fuck you Potter! I’ve done nothing but been nice to you! I’ve always been there for you and this is how you repay me? Telling these fucking lies!?” Tom shouted and Harry clenched his jaw, trying to calm down.

“I told you Tom, I didn’t say any of that shite. If you have a problem go take it out on the one who started it. I didn’t even know people were talking about you in the beginning. I didn’t hear anything about coke and babies.”

“The least you can fucking do is say it to my face you fucking cockslut! You’re a little bitch for saying it behind my back. Next time I see you out of school, I’m beating your ass!” With that, Tom stomped away.

Hermione and Ron quickly ran up to him after Tom left. “Harry! What are you going to do? You can’t fight him, he’s crazy!”

Harry just shrugged. “I don’t know ‘Mione. I don’t want to fight him. If he’s serious about it he’s going to have to corner me to do it.”

“Draco, you can’t let him do this. He’ll get hurt!” Hermione turned too Draco who shrugged as well.

“I have faith in Potter. He can handle it.” Harry smiled at Draco and kissed him.

“Agh!” Hermione stomped away and Ron followed quickly after telling him to be careful.

“If anyone show be careful, it’s Riddle.” Draco said after Ron left and Harry grinned.

Yes, Tom should be careful indeed.

…

“Harry..”

Harry snapped to attention when Hermione called his name. He focused on what was going on at the moment.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking past a park as they headed to his house. They were going to spend some time together before his Uncle made him go inside and start dinner.

They were laughing when Tom stepped out from behind a tree. “Potter.”

They turned to look and stiffened. Tom liked furious.

“Riddle.” Harry answered and handed Ron his backpack and phone already on his Instagram.

“Harry you can’t!” Hermione looked nervous while Ron angled the phone. “Ronald!” She cried when she saw him getting ready to record it.

“What Hermione?”

Before either could say more, Harry spoke up. “Ron, whatever happens don’t jump in okay? If Riddle wants to fight, we’ll fight. If I get my ass beat, then I get my ass beat.”

“Harry!”

As Hermione called out his name again, Tom’s right hand shot out towards his jaw. Dodging, Harry punched him in the nose.

Tom cried out and staggered as he backed up. Harry went to throw a punch but Tom grabbed his fist and his hand connected with Harry’s jaw.

Forcing himself to clear his head, he was barely able to dodge another punch. Dodging Tom’s punches, Harry waited until he was able to body slam Tom. Once he was on top to Tom, he began a rhythmic pace. Left, right, left, right.

Tom struggled and was able to punch Harry in his solar plexus.

Wheezing, Harry slid of him then quickly got up and backed up from Tom. They stood for a second, trying to catch their breaths. Tom ran at Harry, aiming a punch at Harry’s nose.

Harry caught the hand and quickly sidestepped and placed himself behind Tom. Kicking the back off his knees, Harry wrapped his left arm around Tom’s throat. His right hand still holding Tom’s left hand. Tom immediately dug his nails into Harry’s arm.

“Let go.” He growled out as blood began to bubble from the cuts. Tom ignored him and dug deeper.

Hissing, Harry tightened his arm around Tom’s throat. Bending down he hissed in his ear. “Fucking let go.”

Tom let go only to grab a handful of Harry’s hair.

“Now look who's the bitch, really pulling hair? Let go of my hair.” He growled when the hand tightened and yanked.

Harry remembered having a certain conversation with Tom and chuckled. He whispered in Tom’s ear again. “If you were hoping to turn me on it won’t work because while you’re handsome on the outside you’ve shown your colours and you couldn’t be less attractive.”

Tom growled and yanked again. “I bet you love it when he does it, you filthy whore.” He was barely able to get out.

Harry chuckled again and leaned in closer. “I do, know what else I love? When he begs be to held down, when he yanks and bites and scratches.”

Harry leaned as far back as he dared with the hand still tangled in his hair. “Let go off my hair or I’ll either choke you until you pass out or dislocate your shoulder. The latter sounds pretty interesting.”

Tom growled and yanked again. “You wouldn’t dare, you don’t have it in you.”

“Don’t I?” Harry slowly started pulling the arm in his hand. When Tom continued to grip his hair Harry smirked. “You know in this position all it takes is a..” Harry yanked and the sound of a shoulder popping out of place was heard. He quickly covered Tom’s mouth as he screamed.

“You scream so prettily,” He whispered in Tom’s ear. “Wish I could hear it unrestricted but you know what kind of neighborhood this is.” He tugged a little more and Tom cried out. “You know maybe you could turn me on, with screams like that.” He licks Tom’s neck.

He let go and Tom fell to the floor, curling up and cradling his arm. Searching through his things, he calls the ambulance on Tom’s phone then quickly leaves with Ron and Hermione.

“Bloody hell mate.” Is all Ron can say as he hands harry his bag and phone. Hermione looked as if she was seeing him for the first time. He just shrugged and continued to make his way home, hoping to be long gone before the ambulance got there.

“Were you on live?” Harry asked once the silence got too much.

“Yeah..”

Grabbing his phone, he texted Draco.

**_Did you see, just now?_ **

**_Yeah, you were brilliant. Why?_ **

**_Is it bad I’m disappointed at the little bit of blood?_ **

**_This is why I love you._ **

Harry girned and Ron and Hermione shuddered at the pure evilness in it.

Chuckling, he continued walking. He thought they knew how psychotic he was.


End file.
